1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging method, and more particularly, to a wireless charging method and apparatus for changing a vibration mode to a bell sound mode or silent mode during wireless charging in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a terminal such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a portable phone, and the like has various functions, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complex functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast and the like.
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
A battery is typically used for portability in such a terminal. Battery charging methods can be classified into wired charging and wireless charging, and the wired charging is widely used. However, in recent years, there is an increased interest in wireless charging technologies.
The wireless charging method can be classified into an electromagnetic induction type using an electromagnetic induction phenomenon and a magnetic resonance type for transmitting power at the same frequency to both transmitting and receiving ends. Among the wireless charging methods, the electromagnetic induction type charges a battery by applying power to a charging pad including a coil therein and using an induced current generated in a coil included in the battery of the terminal due to an electromagnetic field generated from the coil located inside the charging pad.